FINAL
by fhghghjh
Summary: una pequeña historia alternativa de la quinta temporada
1. Chapter 1

Estos sucesos ocurren luego del termino de la cuarta temporada, es decir, una historia alternativa a la quinta ( y tal ves nunca existente ) temporada.

todos los personajes son propiedad de ciro neil y disney.

* * *

Este fic comienza, no en un lugar terrenal, si no en un sueño, particularmente, en una pesadilla, de una ciber mono llamada : nova.

La pesadilla comienza en un lugar totalmente oscuro, no se podia ver absolutamente nada, solo el vacio...

Nova se encontraba en medio del vacio solo preguntandose dentro de ella donde estaba...hasta que escucho una vos...muy familiar...

''nova''-la vos dijo friamente-

nova ¿quien eres? --decia la valiente ciber mono--no te tengo miedo..sal¡¡

hubo un resplandor que ilumino todo el vacio, luego del resplandor se podia ver una pequeña luz brillante...

nova ¿esa es tu forma?..no puede ser ...aparece con tu forma propia...muestrate¡¡¡

El resplandor solo respondio:

''veras mi verdadera forma y apariencian cuando solo estes lista...pero antes tendras que afrontar una perdida de un ser querido''

Luego de decir esto la vos y la luz se alejaban mas y mas de nova, ella solo podia gritar y preguntar :

nova ¿que¿a que te refieres? vuelve¡¡¡¡-- pero eso no era posible ya que ella solo quedo en la oscuridad ...sola--

''vuelve¡¡''

''vuelve¡¡''

''¿nova?''

se pudo escuchar una vos en frente de nova, ella abrio los ojos y solo pudo ver a un mono de color rojo que estaba encima de ella, aquel mono que ella llamaba : sprx-77

nova ¿s-sprx¿donde estoy¿que paso? la vos¡¡

sprx : ehh...nova no se como decirte esto pero ¿a que te refieres?--preguntaba el mono con una cara de no poder entender lo que decia.

nova ¿donde estamos?

sprx : aqui en tu cuarto en el ciber robot--sprx respondio quitandose de encima

nova ¿y se puede saber que estabas haciendo tu aqui sprx-77? -- pregunto con esa cara de enojo

sprx : es que...es que-- el mono se tomo un tiempo para tranquilizarse y respondio--es que te estaba escuchando gritar y ya que pasaba solo queria ver que pasaba...ademas...

nova ¿es todo? bueno, mejor que te vayas y me dejes sola asi ire por mi desayuno, asi nadie sale erido ¿esta bien?

sprx ¿para que me molesto?¡¡¡--el mono rojo salio luego de decir eso.

Nova sabia que habia sido dura con sprx, pero no se sentia lo suficientemente comoda luego de la resureccion del rey esqueleto y como sprx cayo en el poder de ese amuleto, ademas que la guerra con el rey esqueleto recientemente ha echo que ella se sienta un poco cansada y esa pesadilla tampoco le callo muy agusto, no dejaba de preguntarse a que se referia la vos.

Luego ella se dirigio a la sala principal del ciber robot para poder asi tomar su desayuno y hacer la rutina de todos los dias, luchar contra los soldados del rey esqueleto casi todo el dia y luego descansar.

Al entrar a la sala principal pudo ver a todo su equipo, solo que esta vez , no todos estaban haciendo lo que acostumbraban en las mañanas , si no que estaban todos reunidos cada uno en sus lugares, como si estuvieran discutiendo algo no muy agradable.

nova¿me perdi de algo?

Nadie respondio por unos cinco minutos...

nova : chicos , me estan asustando ¿paso algo malo?

Antaury fue el unico que dijo algo..

antaury¿quieres decirselo tu , chiro?

chiro: esta bien antaury yo le dire...

nova : decirme ¿que?

chiro : ayer estabamos con antaury monitoreando los sectores que tu maestro fue a ayudar...y --chiro saco un pequeño trozo de tela color purpura-- lo siento nova...el...

nova: no..no--lagrimas empezaron a salir del rostro de nova rapidamente--no puede ser ...el tiene que estar bien...el...--nova no pudo resistir mas la presion y fue corriendo directo a su habitacion...

sprx: nova...--trato de seguirla pero sintio una mano en su hombro que lo detenia--

antaury : dejala, lo que mas quiere es estar sola en este momento...

Un gran silencio se apodero de la sala principal por unos minutos...

''continuara''

* * *

pdt: si les gusto y quieren otro cap. dejenme reviews :P 


	2. culpa

gracias por los dos comentarios n.n

* * *

Capitulo 2 . 

CULPA.

''debiamos decirle?''

Otto rompio el silencio con esa pregunta...

gibson : nosotros no, pero alguien si--dijo mientras miraba a sprx--

sprx : lo se...

1 hora antes de todo lo sucedido...

''y que haremos?''

pregunto chiro en medio de los sillones de la sala principal en los cuales todo el equipo estaba sentado

gibson: decirselo...

antaury : pero creo que uno de nosotros deberia

otto:pero...quien?

los cinco se quedaron pensando unos cuantos minutos...

chiro : ve tu sprx...

sprx :y-yo ...pero...

antaury: ella va a tomarlo mejor de tu parte que la de nosotros sprx...

sprx : escuchen...con todo lo que ha pasado ultimamente...esto la angustiaria...

antaury : pero recuerda...con todo lo que sucedio...ella siempre confio mas en ti que cualquiera de nosotros...

sprx : si lo ves asi...yo...

chiro : por favor sprx...por ella...

sprx : lo hare --dijo tras respirar profundamente--pero no les prometo nada--dijo mientras salia de la sala hacia la habitacion de nova-

* * *

1 dia antes...

En un terreno rocoso,arido, se puede ver una persona corriendo...esa persona..es Apei...hullendo de algo aparentemente...

Apei--con respiracion agitada y sacando un comunicador con forma redonda -- : Apei a base ...¿me escuchan?

vos : lo escuchamos maestro Apei ¿donde esta?--respondio una vos en el comunicador--

Apei :estoy escapando...escuchenme...no...--no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que rapidamente un pequeño lazer disparado a gran distancia del maestro destruyo el comunicador--no...¡¡tu!!--dijo al ver una figura cubierta por las sombras--¡¡¡tu destruiste todos mis comunicadores¡¡¡

Apei siguio corriendo hasta encontrar una pequeña cueva, donde pudo esconderse de su perseguidor...

Apei : vamos apei...tu puedes--se dijo asi mismo tras ver todas sus heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo--en un momento Apei nota como una pequeña sombra se va acercando en la entrada de la cueva...lentamente...

El viejo maestro no tuvo mas remedio que huir...correr...su honor ya no tenia nada que ver en todo esto...en ese momento...apei tropeso...

el aestro quedo petrificado al ver como su atacante se acercaba...mas y mas...hasta estar al frente de el...

Apei : juro...--tras escupir sangre--que sere vengado--

''ya callate viejo''--dijo la figura entre las sombras--''ya es tu hora''-dijo tras levantar su diminuta arma en forma de pistola y disparar un lazer en medio del cuerpo de Apei...

Apei : aaghh¡¡--un doloroso grito se escucho en toda la cueva...y luego queda silenciado...

* * *

actualidad...

''¿quien lo hiso?''

Una vos se escuchaba en la puerta principal, la vos de nova al lado de sprx quien miraba a el lider y al segundo al mando, esperando una respuesta...

Chiro : nova...escucha...yo...

Nova ¡¡¿quien lo hiso?!!!

antaury : mandarin...

* * *

volviendo a la ecena...

de las sombras sale mandarin con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro...

''continuara''


End file.
